Friends with Benefits
by obsirocks
Summary: When a mysterious transfer student named Amu appears,Ikuto instantly falls in love. While trying to get closer to the new girl he confesses his feelings; he learns that Amu is attracted to him but she requests a less intimate relationship and physical...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone my second story idea so far! Hope you enjoy it! Gomen...the first chapter was short because i was so excited to upload my new story idea and get your feedback. Don't worry you will have a second chapter sooner than you think!**

**Here is the full summary for those of you who care:**

**When a mysterious transfer student with the name of Amu suddenly appears, one of the most sought after guys, Ikuto, instantly falls in love. After a while of trying to get closer to this mysterious girl he confesses his feelings; only to find out that Amu is attracted to him but is caught off guard by her request for a less intimate relationship and more physical. (may be rated M in far future)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The New Girl<span>

It was mid-year when a mysterious transfer student with the name of Amu Hinamori enrolled in Rose Academy. As she walked down the hallways students made way to gape at the stunning new student. Her alluring grace as she walked, both enchanted and bewitched those who stood in her presence.

Ikuto was one of the most desirable males at Rose academy. His charm also appealed greatly to the females of the Academy. His only escape from his constant followers was under the sakura tree hidden behind the courtyard. One day he had discovered it while desperate to escape from the girls who often caused noise to follow in his footsteps.

Unfortunately today, there was a new uproar and it was disturbing his lunchtime nap. In hopes of stifling the new uproar with his natural born charm, he woke up displeased, and he proceeded to the source of the noise. Kukai , a friend of Ikuto's, approached him while walking towards the crowd of people.

"Hey Ikuto! Have you seen the new girl yet? She's fricken gorgeous! Come I'll show you." As Kukai dragged Ikuto to the door that everyone was crowded around, they both pushed there way through revealing the new girl sitting at her desk. Whispers about her hair color and style encompassed the classroom with noise.

Ikuto felt his heart skip a beat. She sat at her desk almost oblivious to the obvious crowd that was interested in her, and completely occupied with the book in her hand. She managed to read undisturbed by all of the noise they were causing. Ikuto paid notice to her silky pink hair, that was shoulder length and she had a small ponytail clipped with a red "X" to the side of her hair. She seemed to have evaded the dress code with her sense of style, which excited her viewers even more so. This was only the second time any girl had made Ikuto feel this way.

The girl seemed to notice someone's intense stare and turned her head away from her book to glance at the one person who was able to gain her attention. Ikuto felt time slow down. The expression she wore was cold and indifferent yet mysterious and intriguing. He found that his brain was attempting to analyze her more than he would usually be interested in any one person. She once again disregarded the attention she was attracting and continued to read her book.

* * *

><p>After lunch ended the Ikuto began walking to his next class. Ikuto easily passed every test and always ranked number one in his class. He would even cut class and that somehow didn't affect his grades. When he arrived in his classroom he sat down at his desk while yawning because of his missed nap. As he yawned the new girl walked in.<p>

The girl walked up to the teacher seemingly whispering something and she began to walk. Ikuto noticed she was walking his way and assumed her seat was somewhere in his row. He expressed a sigh of relief. As she took her time looking for her desk she grew closer and closer towards him. Ikuto felt his heart rate speed up. Not realizing he may have been staring, her eyes met his.

The expression she wore puzzled him. She maintained eye contact without a hint of remorse and had a facial expression of deep thought. Ikuto realized that the amount of time she was staring was beyond awkward, and began to get nervous. As if she had analyzed him completely she sat down in the seat directly in front of him. During the remainder of his classes, all that was occupying his mind was his first direct encounter with her. Luckily she was sitting in front of him so she would not be able to tell how much he was staring.

* * *

><p>It was now the end of the day and Ikuto began to walk home after saying goodbye to Kukai. Ikuto sighed now that his confusing his day was over and how the new girl fully occupied his thoughts. As he walked he saw a figure with pink hair walking down the same street. He squinted his eyes only to realize it was the new girl! Questions about who she was, what her parents were like and where she lived popped up in Ikuto's mind.<p>

He shook his head realizing he was too interested in a girl he had never even talked to before. When Ikuto was brought to his senses by a random dog barking in the street he realized the girl was still walking in front of him. 'That would mean she lives close to me' he thought with excitement.

Finally, she stopped walking and appeared to be standing in front of the gates to his mansion. 'What is she doing the gates to my house?' he asked himself while becoming even more puzzled. Then he noticed she walked in the house that was directly next to his. It was a small modern style house that led Ikuto to believe she was attending the school on scholarships. After all, Rose academy was the school that families who owned companies sent their kids to.

He had almost forgotten that the previous family who lived in the house next to his had moved out. Did that mean he was living directly next to the house of the girl he was beginning to like? This would prove to be an advantage in Ikuto's mind.

* * *

><p>Amu arrived at her house completely unaware that Ikuto was behind her and lived in the house directly next to hers. Immediately as she walked in the door she was glomped (^w^ not a real word found in a dictionary) by her younger sibling Ami.<p>

"Welcome home Amu-chan! Ami is so happy now that you've returned!"

Amu's face softened into a smile "Hey Ami I missed you too. How was your first day of school?"

"Amazing! Ami made so many new friends and this cute boy in my class asked me out…Of course I said no because we just met and—"

"Well that's nice Ami but I have tons of hw… well talk during dinner..."

Amu rushed up to her room, laid down on her bed, and thought to herself, 'Its not that I haven't made friends because I cant, its because I don't want to right? Not at this rich private school full of jerks. I'm only here to do well and gain a full scholarship to college. I can only do that as number one!'

* * *

><p>Ikuto laid in his large bedroom on his king-sized mattress still thinking about the new girl. The door suddenly slammed open and a blond haired girl attacked him.<p>

"IKUTO! Why didn't you tell me you were home I missed you a lot and you cant even say hi to your dearest sister?"

"Geez Utau! Chill! You do this everyday and you never cut it out..." Ikuto realized what he said was wrong.

Tears began to show up in the blonds eyes "Ikuto you're so mean!" and she ran out of the room.

Ikuto did feel slightly bad about yelling at her. Utau, after all, was the only family member he could trust and he prized her more than she even knew. Ikuto closed his eyes and sighed 'what a day' he thought as he drifted of into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? Please review I love feedback. Tell me how you feel so far!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**HI EVERYONE! Second chapter is here! it took me a day...you should feel luckkyy...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I NEED FEEDBACK!**

Disclaimer: You already know i dont own shugo chara =_=

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Concealed under the Sakura Tree<span>

Amu woke up, hardly eager, for her second day of school. She had to drag herself out of bed, which was even harder due to her lack of motivation to go to school. She mentally forced her self to get dressed and went down the stairs of her house into the kitchen.

"Good morning Amu" her parents greeted her.

"Good morning mom and dad…also Ami is still sleeping…you'd better wake her up before she's late."

And with those final words Amu left her house and walked towards school.

As she was walking she noticed a similar figure walking ahead of her. It suddenly came to her that this had been the attractive guy who she felt eyeing her on her first day. She had also observed him in class and was aware that he was extremely attractive. 'Definitely eye candy but not the type who would take relationships seriously…Hmmm I'm curious' Amu thought to herself.

When Amu was in middle school students often paid her the same amount of attention as they did on her first day of high school. Amu was forced to tune it out and wasn't going to let it get in the way of her goal being number one. She went through middle school without many friends and, for the most part, became content with loneliness. In general she was distrusting of most people and didn't care much for relationships. Students would try to open up to her and she would build walls. The only intimate relationships she held had been with her family members.

* * *

><p>Ikuto had also lacked many intimate relationships during his life up until high school. He experienced many disappointments regarding his family members and most who tried to become friends with him were doing it for the wrong reasons. Ikuto was lucky when he met Kukai. Kukai fully appreciated every aspect of Ikuto even his flaws. Kukai, with his outgoing personality, practically forced Ikuto into a friendship. Ikuto had no choice but to like him.<p>

Ikuto arrived to school first wondering how his day would unfold. He was able to care a lot less about the new girl but he was still interested. He unenthusiastically walked to his classroom. He waited for what seemed longer than a couple of hours for Lunch to begin

In class while the teacher had left the room two girls decided to make conversation with Amu. One seemingly childish and one who was mature and refined.

The childish one with her hair and pigtails began to speak, "Hi Amu Hinamori, my name is Yaya, lets be friends!"

The mature girl with long model like black hair attempted to elbow the girl in her side. "Ahaha…sorry Amu this girl is quite frank huh…We just thought we might get to know you a bit and hopefully we can all be friendly with each other."

Amu felt a mix of emotions that ranged between happiness and insecurities. She sat speechless until she finally obtained the courage to say "S-sure…sounds good…"

"Great" The girls added simultaneously."But unfortunately today Yaya and I have club activities to take care of during lunch…we'll chat tomorrow…ah the teachers back" and they quickly headed back towards their seats.

'They seem nice…but definitely weird…they might actually make my life more entertaining.'

Amu sat in her class waiting for her lunch period to begin. 'During lunch I better find a quiet and secluded place to read my books' Amu considered. Once lunch began she hastily got up and looked around the school. She visited the library but for some reason there were many students also working there.

Amu did not want to come to terms with the fact that she was avoiding being around people. After leaving the Library she remembered that the school had a courtyard. Once she arrived in the courtyard, she instantly knew this would be her new lunchtime spot. 'Perfect' she thought.

* * *

><p>Ikuto was finally able to get away from school even if it was only for one period. He laid down beneath the sakura tree with his hands behind his head and drifted off into a sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>While Amu was still in the courtyard she heard students walking through the corridor. Instinctively she looked around for a place to hide. Soon, she noticed a sakura tree with bushes in front of it and quickly entered the bushed. To her surprise there was space surrounding the sakura tree and the bushes hid that area well. She heard the noise of someone moving in the grass and realized that below her feet, a boy was sleeping.<p>

Curious to see his face she leaned down over him. A blush appeared on her face after realizing how handsome he was. His off-black hair looked soft and silky to the touch. She took notice of his angular chin and the shape of his face. His eyelashes were long and he looked calm while sleeping. She was indeed on the brink of giving into her lust for this boy.

Previously, when she took the time to look at him he wore a lethargic expression, one she could understand well. She could tell he shared the same boredom towards life as she did from that one glance during her first day in school.

She slowly but knowingly lowered her face closer and closer above his until she gently brushed her lip against his. All done, and concealed under the sakura tree.

* * *

><p>"<em>Amu I think I've fallen for you." Amu stopped walking but did not turn around. "Have you really?" she asked in a tone needing reassurance. "Of course. I couldn't lie to you." "Then kiss me right now" Before Ikuto could react; Amu's lips met his. <em>

"GAH!" Ikuto exclaimed after waking up. 'What kind of pathetic dream was that' he thought. Ikuto held his hand up to touch his lips. The sensation of a kiss lingered on his lips and he was surprised to find that his lips were still warm. 'The dream almost felt like reality' he thought 'I couldn't have fallen for her...could I?'

* * *

><p>Amu sat in her class with a newfound excitement. Things may have been getting more interesting. She was definitely very interested in who Ikuto was. Her hormones got the better of her and she wanted him to be the one she experimented with. 'All for the sake of experimenting' she grinned. Indeed, her outlook on this may have been immoral but who can blame her? Attractiveness like Ikuto's didn't come around often. She spent the rest of class coming up with a plan to make Ikuto her toy (<strong>NA grins evilly**).

* * *

><p><strong>*GRINS* You like this chapter don't you? REVIEW and let me know...Also the occasional favoritesubscription would make my day. ^w^ Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
